Acrylic acid, acrylic acid derivatives, or mixtures thereof have a variety of industrial uses, typically consumed in the form of polymers. In turn, these polymers are commonly used in the manufacture of, among other things, adhesives, binders, coatings, paints, polishes, detergents, flocculants, dispersants, thixotropic agents, sequestrants, and superabsorbent polymers (SAP), which are used in disposable absorbent articles, comprising diapers and hygienic products, for example. Acrylic acid is commonly made from petroleum sources. For example, acrylic acid has long been prepared by catalytic oxidation of propylene. These and other methods of making acrylic acid from petroleum sources are described in the Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Vol. 1, pgs. 342-369 (5th Ed., John Wiley & Sons, Inc., 2004). As petrochemical resources become increasingly scarce, more expensive, and subject to regulations for CO2 emissions, there exists a growing need for bio-based acrylic acid, acrylic acid derivatives, or mixtures thereof that can serve as an alternative to petroleum-based acrylic acid, acrylic acid derivatives, or mixtures thereof.
Many attempts have been made over the last 80 years to make bio-based acrylic acid, acrylic acid derivatives, or mixtures thereof from non-petroleum sources, such as lactic acid (also known as 2-hydroxypropionic acid), lactic acid derivatives (e.g. alkyl 2-acetoxy-propionate and 2-acetoxy propionic acid), 3-hydroxypropionic acid, glycerin, carbon monoxide and ethylene oxide, carbon dioxide and ethylene, and crotonic acid. From these non-petroleum sources, only lactic acid is produced today in high yield from sugar (≧90% of theoretical yield, or equivalently, ≧0.9 g of lactic acid per g of sugar). Furthermore, commercial lactic acid purity and economics could favor producing acrylic acid at a cost competitive to petroleum-based acrylic acid. As such, lactic acid or lactate presents a real opportunity of serving as a feedstock for bio-based acrylic acid, acrylic acid derivatives, or mixtures thereof. Also, 3-hydroxypropionic acid is expected to be produced at commercial scale in a few years, and as such, 3-hydropropionic acid will present another real opportunity of serving as feedstock for bio-based acrylic acid, acrylic acid derivatives, or mixtures thereof. Sulfate salts, phosphate salts, mixtures of sulfate and phosphate salts, bases, zeolites or modified zeolites, metal oxides or modified metal oxides, and supercritical water are the main catalysts which have been used to dehydrate lactic acid or lactate to acrylic acid, acrylic acid derivatives, or mixtures thereof in the past with varying success.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,756 (issued in 1988), describes the vapor phase dehydration of lactic acid or ammonium lactate to acrylic acid using aluminum phosphate (AlPO4) treated with an aqueous inorganic base as a catalyst. As an example, the '756 patent discloses a maximum yield of acrylic acid of 43.3% when lactic acid was fed into the reactor at approximately atmospheric pressure, and a respective yield of 61.1% when ammonium lactate was fed into the reactor. In both examples, acetaldehyde was produced at yields of 34.7% and 11.9%, respectively, and other side products were also present in large quantities, such as propionic acid, CO, and CO2. Omission of the base treatment caused increased amounts of the side products. Another example is Hong et al., Appl. Catal. A: General 396:194-200 (2011), who developed and tested composite catalysts made with Ca3(PO4)2 and Ca2(P2O7) salts with a slurry-mixing method. The catalyst with the highest yield of acrylic acid from methyl lactate was the 50%-50% (by weight) catalyst. It yielded 68% acrylic acid, about 5% methyl acrylate, and about 14% acetaldehyde at 390° C. The same catalyst achieved 54% yield of acrylic acid, 14% yield of acetaldehyde, and 14% yield of propionic acid from lactic acid.
Prof. D. Miller's group at Michigan State University (MSU) published many papers on the dehydration of lactic acid or lactic acid esters to acrylic acid and 2,3-pentanedione, such as Gunter et al., J. Catalysis 148:252-260 (1994); and Tam et al., Ind. Eng. Chem. Res. 38:3873-3877 (1999). The best acrylic acid yields reported by the group were about 33% when lactic acid was dehydrated at 350° C. over low surface area and pore volume silica impregnated with NaOH. In the same experiment, the acetaldehyde yield was 14.7% and the propionic acid yield was 4.1%. Examples of other catalysts tested by the group were Na2SO4, NaCl, Na3PO4, NaNO3, Na2SiO3, Na4P2O7, NaH2PO4, Na2HPO4, Na2HAsO4, NaC3H5O3, NaOH, CsCl, Cs2SO4, KOH, CsOH, and LiOH. In all cases, the above referenced catalysts were tested in gas phase reactions with low partial pressures of water, as commonly suggested in the art for dehydration reactions. Finally, the group suggested that the acrylic acid yield is increased (and the by-product yields are decreased) when the surface area of the silica support is low, the reaction temperature is high, the reaction pressure is low, and the residence time of the reactants in the catalyst bed is short.
Finally, the Chinese patent application 200910054519.7 discloses the use of ZSM-5 molecular sieves modified with aqueous alkali (such as NH3, NaOH, and Na2CO3) or a phosphoric acid salt (such as NaH2PO4, Na2HPO4, LiH2PO4, LaPO4, etc.). The best yield of acrylic acid achieved in the dehydration of lactic acid was 83.9%, however that yield came at very long residence times.
Therefore, the manufacture of acrylic acid, acrylic acid derivatives, or mixtures thereof from lactic acid or lactate by processes, such as those described in the literature noted above, has demonstrated: 1) yields of acrylic acid, acrylic acid derivatives, or mixtures thereof not exceeding 70% at short residence times; 2) low selectivities of acrylic acid, acrylic acid derivatives, or mixtures thereof, i.e., significant amounts of undesired side products, such as acetaldehyde, 2,3-pentanedione, propionic acid, CO, and CO2; 3) long residence times in the catalyst beds; and 4) catalyst deactivation in short time on stream (TOS). The side products can deposit onto the catalyst resulting in fouling, and premature and rapid deactivation of the catalyst. Further, once deposited, these side products can catalyze other undesired reactions. Aside from depositing on the catalysts, these side products, even when present in only small amounts, impose additional costs in processing acrylic acid (when present in the reaction product effluent) towards the manufacture of SAP, for example. These deficiencies of the prior art processes and catalysts render them commercially non-viable.
Accordingly, there is a need for catalysts, methods of making the catalysts, and processes for the dehydration of hydroxypropionic acid, hydroxypropionic acid derivatives, or mixtures thereof to acrylic acid, acrylic acid derivatives, or mixtures thereof, with high yield and selectivity toward acrylic acid, in an efficient manner (i.e. short residence times), and with suitable catalyst longevity.